A Lilly of the Dark
by FallOut-Sun
Summary: Inuyasha his badly hurt and his life rests in the hand of a woman he has just meet, Kagome. But Kagome works in a brothel and she as secret feelings for Inuyahsa. When Kikyo trys to make Inuyahsa fall in love with her,is it all over for Kagome? Lemon
1. Chapter 1

A.N. - This is my first fanfiction, please be kind to me and I would love it if you R&R

**Chapter 1**

A deep groan echoed throughout the silent forest. A young demon lay beaten and bleeding on the leafy ground. The boy's pain showed on this face, his breathing was raspy and weak. It seemed that the boy could die at any second. But the twitch of his ears and the look in his eyes show then he was far from death. The boy was just badly hurt. "Hey over here I think I see someone" A man dressed in a guards uniform shouted. Guards man started to wards the shadow of the boy's body. The sunset had ended just moments ago and the new moon was now showing its face. The guards men crowed around the boy's body

"What should we do? Should we take him back the house?" one man asked,

"I don't think we have a choice. Look at how badly he's hurt."

"Right. Men pick up the lad and brought him back to the house" With that command 4 guards the circled around the boy and picked him up bringing him to a large, almost place, like house. The out side was nicely decorated and a large sing was place over the entrance. The sign read 'Lilly of the dark' this name was well known by the richer people of Japan. The guards took the injured boy through the back gates of the courtyard. An old woman was waiting there for them. Her long gray hair was neatly pulled back in a bun and she wore a very nice, silk-green kimono. She was the head lady of the house

"Lady Kaede, what should we do with his lad? We found him like this in the forest. I think he might be a stone's through from death," said one of the guards that carried the boy in. Lady Kaede walked forward and looked the boy over. Girls started to gather in the courtyard, mumbling and giggling to them self. All the girls where dress nicely, and were in their summery kimono's even thought it was almost winter. Kaede finally turned around and looked at the girls

"I think ill help this boy... he'll come in handy if he lives I need to place him in someone's room.. Who would like him?" The young girl turned around and waked back in side. None could be bothered with taking care of this hurt boy.

"Kikyo how about you?" the women name Kikyo smirked at Kaede

"I could never be bothered with a boy like him, too young for my tastes" Kikyo half chuckled was she left the area. Only a foot out of the courtyard and Kikyo stopped, as she passed another girl not much younger then her self.

"Kagome what are you looking at?" she huffed as she stared down at the girl, Kagome looked down at the ground. Kikyo sighed and continued on her way. Kagome peaked out a little more.

"Kagome will you nurse the boy back to health for me? I'm much to busy to do it my self" Kaede asked, Kagome walked forward and took a long look at him

"I don't think I can do much good" Kaede smiled "you're talented in more ways then one Kagome, you're the best healer we have here…" Kagome took another look at the boy. His breath had become steady, but it was still very shallow and the blood still hadn't stopped flowing. Something within her was touch by the boy pale white face and just how innocent , how weak he looked even thought she could see his strong muscles through his wet kimono. _Wet? Why would his clothes be wet? It hadn't rained tonight_. She thought

"Fine bring him to my room and I'll tend to him" she sighed.

Kaede smiled, "Thank you, Kagome. I'll make this up to you."

" I know you will" Kagome replied and shot a smile towards the old women before following after the hurt boy.

Kagome peered down at the boy's wounds with her chocolate brown eyes. She sighed heavily at the sight. Her hand lightly touched the wound before she stood up and walked out of room. Kagome was a 16-year-old girl with long raven hair and a pale, but still beautiful, face. It was obvious that Kagome, like most girls in the house didn't get out much during the day. Her body was slim but still well round. "Kagome!" called a voice from behind her "oh, hello Sango" she replied. Sango was girl the same age as Kagome. Sango's long black hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore a plain white kimono just like Kagome was wearing.

"Are the roomers true? Are you the one taking care of the man they brought in?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded slightly, "Yes Sango, I am."

"But why would you take such a job? You know you won't be able to hide what we are from him and think of what he will think of you when he finds out"

"Sango I know… I there was just something about that boy that captured me…. There was just something in his face… an innocence, I guess, but I couldn't turn my back on him with out trying to help." Kagome stopped at the well in the courtyard and filled a bucket full of water.

Sango let out a long sigh, "I just hope you know what you're doing… I just don't want to see you hurt again, not after what happened the last time "

Kagome smiled, "Don't worry Sango I'll make sure to be careful around him. I should get back to him I still have to dress his wounds. I'll see you later" Kagome picked up the water bucket and started to walk away

"All right Kagome, don't drool over the man too much" Sango yelled after her. That comment got bother girls giggling.

Kagome walked back into the room and knelt by the boy's limp body and started to remove his clothes. There was no way around it. If Kagome wanted to do a good job on the boy's wounds she would have to remove all his clothes. Kagome looked down at the boys peaceful face "I'm sorry, I truly am, but it's the only way the care for you properly" After the boys clothes where completely off Kagome washed the dried blood off his body. The boy's body was well developed and tanned and for a man his skin was soft. Kagome lost her self for a second in a small daydream, the boy had begun the move and a small groan escaped from his lips.

Kagome quickly pulled the blanket over the boy's naked body. She started into his face and was breathless when she saw his piercing brown eyes. Kagome leaned over him more just too see his eyes. The boy must have been scared or at least startled by Kagome's presents because he bolted up and almost hit Kagome on his way. He backed up to wards the wall. Kagome slowly got to her feet and slowly started to wards him

"Please don't move your too bad hurt" Kagome pleaded with him.

The boy glared at her fiercely "where am I? What happened?" he asked. The boy's voice and deep and almost soothing to hear. He looked down to find out with horror, he was naked. His hand shot forward and covered his cock. "And why am I naked?!"

Kagome bent down and picked up and sheet that would just cover him. "Please let me help you. I need to dress you wounds" Kagome walked forward. The boys look back at Kagome his cheeks where red with a deep blush. Kagome tied the cloth around him and steeped back

"There how is that?"

"B-better thank you… where am I?" the boy asked. Kagome paused not sure what to tell the boy. "Your in the house of the people who saved you from death… please tell me your name… I'm Kagome" The boy look at her, with out even knowing it he was sitting again. It seamed her voice clamed him down enough for him to think straight again.

"My name is Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled as she gently started to bind his wounds

"Inuyasha is a lovely name. It suites you well"

"Thank you… y-your is pretty too" Inuyasha replied.

"I'm all done you can lay back down now" Inuyasha took her advice. No sooner had his head hit the pillow he was asleep. Kagome covered Inuyasha up with the blanket. Her hand stroked his cheek and hair. Kagome stared at his face for a while longer "Why am I drawn to you?" she asked her self as her eyes looked at his gentle face. Kagome leaned down and gave him a small kiss on the forehead before she left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The clank of dishes filled the silent hallways of the house. Kagome walked towards her room, arms where full of food for Inuyasha and her self. But some thing was wrong and it made her stop every thing she was doing. Inuyasha was gone. Kagome put the food down and walked into the room "Inu-" a hand cupped Kagome's mouth. "Please Kagome don't scram, don't make any loud noise." Inuyasha let go of her mouth Kagome turned around "why would I sc-" Kagome trailed off as soon as she set eyes on Inuyasha. This was not the boy she had left last night. The boy she left had brown eyes, Black hair and was a human. This boy had long sliver hair, his eyes where a golden - deep yellow color and he had 2 cute white dog-ears on the top of his head. There was no doubt about it; this boy was a demon.

"Inuyasha? Your… your…" she stuttered

"A demon…" He finished. Kagome stared blankly at him not able to think of anything to do or say to make these few moments easier for then both..

"But how? You where human last night."

"I'm a half demon…I'm very grateful for your help."

"It… was nothing. How are your wounds?" Kagome reached out and gently pulled the bandage back to find the wound had healed somewhat.

"It doesn't look to bad." A smile graced Kagome's lips. "I'm glade its healing well…" Inuyasha cracked a smile as well. His hand came up form his side and lightly touched Kagome's cheek.

"Your skin is so soft" he mumbled as his head moved closer to hers. Kagome stared into his deep golden-yellow eyes and her face reddened.

"In-" Kagome was cut off when his lips brushed her own. Kagome embraced the feeling for a second or two before her sense returned "No!" Kagome took a step back and out of Inuyasha embrace.

"No what?" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment.

Kagome shock her head "its nothing…" She looked down at Inuyasha's body and found he was still wearing the cloth skirt she had put on him the night before. "I'll go get you some clothes… lay down and take it easy" Inuyasha looked down at him self and blushed.

"That might be best" he gulped. Kagome left the room in a hurry, her face was beat red and she was so lost in her own girly thoughts she didn't even know that Kikyo had been watching the hole thing from a room across the hall.

Inuyasha groaned and laid back against the wall "what was I thinking?" he asked himself. Inuyasha shock his head trying to get the picture of Kagome smiling out of his mind. But it wasn't that easy. Inuyasha could still remember the feeling of her soft lips on his. He could still remember the way her eyes gazed at him. Inuyasha sighed deeply. The door to the room slide open. Inuyasha's looked up quickly to see if it was Kagome, it wasn't in fact it was another women all together. This woman had a slightly more suffocated look then Kagome. Her breasts where fuller and her hips where more rounded. The plain white kimono she was wearing showed them off well. This woman's raven locks were hanging freely around her face. This woman looked just like Kagome but a year or two older. Inuyasha blinked "Kago-" he paused and smelled the air "You're not her… Where is she?" he asked. The Women smiled sweetly and walked forward making sure the door was open a jar.

"My name is Kikyo… Kagome told me to take care of you any way I can. Is there any thing I can do for you right now?" Kikyo's hand ran down Inuyasha body till to reached the cloth that covered his groin. Inuyasha gasped and stared right into Kikyo's face

"w-what are you…" he mumbled.

Kikyo just smiled "You needed to relax."

The door to Sango's room flew open and startled the young girl that sat inside the room, making her drop the razor blade she was holding. "Sango I have wonderful news… but your going to hate me if I tell you" Sango raised an eyebrow at her Smiling friend

"Well tell me…" Sango smiled back at her "I won't be mad"

"Well…." Kagome paused when her eyes looked at Sango's groin. Kagome walked over and sat down next to her "Now why would you be shaving your groin hair?" Kagome asked while she watched Sango attempt to neatly shave it off. Sango stopped and looked at her "well… I… I…"

"Sango spit it out I want to know why you shaving?"

"Miroku. I heard he likes girls that have on hair on their pussy" Sango's eyes dropped to the ground and stared at the small pile of groin hair that had collected their.

Kagome let out a small chuckle. "And you believed the roomers?"

"Don't laugh Kagome it true. Or at lest I think it is…"

"Are you going to meet him to night?"

"I was thinking of paying a visit to his room since I have the night off"

"Let me help you. Your not getting all the hair" Sango handed over the blade. Sango leaned back and spread her legs. Kagome smiled "your really pink down here" Sango blushed.

"So. What did you want to talk about?"

"That boy I was taking care of…Inuyasha, he tried to kiss me" Sango was amazed

"And did you let him?"

"No but our lips brushed… but that's not what's worrying me. Sango you must not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you"

"Fine, I won't tell anyone"

"He is a half demon…"

Sango stared at her not sure what to say. After several seconds of silence Sango spoke. "Kagome I told you to be careful with him…since you only have know him for a few hours now no harm would be done if you through him out of the house."

"I can't do that! We connected in some way. I know we did. When I made the move to kiss him it was like I had no control over my own body and that scared me like you wouldn't believe, but at the same time I wanted our lips to touch."

Sango chuckled "it sounds like your in love with this half demon called Inuyasha"

"Am not!" Kagome snapped "We just meet and he is a half demon. There is no way I could love him, can I?" Kagome put down the razor black and wiped the stray hair off Sango's pussy "There, all done and smooth"

Sango looked at his and smiled "nice job" Sango looked over at her friend and notice she had a confused and sad look in her eyes. Genitally Sango picked up both Kagome's hands and held then "Listen to me… Only you can decide if you like this half demon or not. I'll stand behind you no matter what you chose."

"Sango thanks for the advice. I should get back to Inuyasha." Kagome got to her feet and walked out the door. She stopped at the linen closet and got a robe for Inuyasha to wear.

Loud Moaning came from the room Inuyasha was in. Kagome stopped just out side the door and looked in through a crack. What she saw shocked her to her very core. Inuyasha was having sex with Kikyo. Inuyasha suckled on Kikyo's breasts as she humped him. Inuyasha hand where feeling every inch of her body and he moaned her name. Kagome was heart broken at this scene. She quickly looked away, but when Kikyo groaned Inuyasha name Kagome looked back only to see the two kissing. Their tongs were touching each other's. Kagome backed way form the door "Why would he be having…?" Kagome asked her self. The moaning got louder as the two of them reached their climaxes. Kagome covered her ears trying to block out the noise "I don't love him...What he is doing doesn't hurt me." The moaning was stopped and was replaced for giggled and kinky talk. Kagome took her hands away from her ears. "I don't love him... so what happened doesn't mean a thing to me"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome ducked around the corner and backed into the shadows of the unlit hallway as Kikyo passed in front of her 'You bitch! You'll pay for everything!" Kagome thought viciously. There was a deep hate for this woman. The sound of a door opening tore her from her destructive thoughts. Kagome quietly inched towards the corner trying to see who was at the door and to her surprise it was Inuyasha. His golden yellow eyes searched up and down the hallways.

"Kagome has been gone a long time." He said softly to himself. Kagome almost smiled 'he was thinking about me?' she thought as she stepped out into the hallway with out thinking.

"Kagome…there you are" he smiled "Where did you go?"

"Umm… I went to see my friend Sango." Kagome smiled back warmly.

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked with slight curiosity.

"Yes. Sango has been a friend since the first day I got here. Oh right, I brought you some clothes to wear" Kagome held the white rode out for him "I wasn't sure what size you where so I grabbed a big one.. I hope it fits."

"Your shouldn't be walking around yet" she stated with a wave of her index finger.

Inuyasha huffed and looked down at her, "I'm not as weak as you humans"

"That many be true. But those wounds still say no walking" Kagome smirked at him. Before she walked in the room, she glanced at the direction Kikyo was heading one last time. Kagome looked around the room to see what damage Inuyasha lovemaking had caused. To be truthful the room was really clean. There was no sign of any sort of bodily fluid on anything. Kagome eyes then saw the food she had brought earlier in the morning.

"You haven't eaten a thing… Are your not hungry?"

"Not really. But I'll eat the food later." Kagome looked back at Inuyasha only to come face to face with his ass. Kagome dropped her eyes "Dose the robe fit?"

Inuyasha nodded and turned around showing her "Very well, thank you Kagome"

"Oh lady Kagome? Are you in there?" Kagome sighed and opened the door.

"Yes what do you want?" The young man that stood in the door was had short black hair that was tied in a small ponytail and was about Inuyasha height. The young man was dressed in a simple blue and white guard's uniform and on his belt was a sword.

"You're wanted in the main house. For… work" The young mans eyes moved back to Inuyasha who was sitting against the back wall of the room

"Is that the man who that brought in last night?" the young man asked. Inuyasha looked this man up and down, not liking how friendly he was with Kagome.

"Yes Miroku, he is. His name is Inuyasha." Miroku gave a small bow in Inuyasha direction

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha. It's not every day that we a blessed with company… and a half demons none the less" Inuyasha smirked

"So you know what I am… Your smarter then you look"

"Your ears gave it away… A word of caution to you friend, If you do anything to hurt Miss Kagome I'll see to it that you wont see a another sun rise" A low grow was head from Inuyasha. It was obvious that Inuyasha didn't like what Miroku had just said.

Kagome sighed and gave a small chuckle at how silly they both were being. "Thank you Miroku I'll report to the main house as soon as I can" Miroku bowed and walked back down the hallway Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha.

"Miroku is a very nice man once you get to know him, he is just looking out for my safety" Kagome walked over to a small dresses and pulled out a pink kimono that had a lovely blue lily pattern on it.

Inuyasha huffed "So what. It's not like in going to attack you. Why was he dressed like that?"

"But he doesn't know that… Miroku is that captain of the guards and a good friend of mine. It would be nice if you tried to get along with him."

"Fine… Hey! wh- what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as she watched Kagome turn around and start undoing the belt that held her robe closed.

"I don't have time to find an empty room to change in"

Kagome let the rode drop the floor. Inuyasha immediately turned his head, but the sent of Kagome bare body was too much. He slowly turned his head and looked. His eyes where meet with Kagome bare back and her tight well-shaped ass, Which lead his eyes to her elegant legs. Kikyo's body was sexy as hell but to couldn't match up to Kagome's. Kagome's Body had an untouched feeling to it, Inuyasha felt like he was the first one to every see her body like this. If the backside of Kagome looked this good he could just imagine what the front side looked like. With in a minute this peek for Inuyasha was over. Kagome had put her pink kimono on and tied it up.

"Why is your kimono only down to your knees?" Inuyasha asked the curiosity from before was back in his voice.

"I'm not sure. This is what I was given to where so this is what I wear." Kagome said as she fixed her hair and put on red lip paint.

"You look pretty" Kagome glanced at him for a second then look back into the mirror

"Thank you Inuyasha… Are you going to be ok here while I'm gone?"

"I should be fine. How long will you be gone?"

"I'll be back when in done my shift. See you later and get some rest." Kagome smiled back at him and headed out the hallway, making sure to close the door behind her. Kagome fixed her kimono so it showed off her cleavage more and started for the main house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha taped his foot on the floor in an inpatient manner. She had been gone for over 7 hours and Inuyasha was starting get worried. The door to the room slid opened and slowly Kagome walked in. Her kimono was sloppily put on and she seemed to be very tired. Inuyasha jumped up at the sight of her. "Finally your back. What took you so long?" Kagome nodded not really listening to Inuyasha. He raised an eyebrow at her. Something wasn't right. Kagome's lovely female sent was now covered the thick sent of different men and cum "Why are you covered in the sent of men?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to her. Kagome froze in her tracks.

"Y-you must be imagining the smell"

He sniffed the air again. "I'm not imaging it, Why do you smell like that? Tell me." Kagome looked at the ground.

"Would you like a bath. You haven't had one yet." Kagome took his hand hopeing, he would forget what he was asking about, and Inuyasha sighed.

"A bath would be nice. But tell me w-" Kagome pulled him out of the room before he could even finished the sentence.

"Then let's go! The bath is already warm."

The bathroom house and a large one and the tube could fit at least 7 people. The walls where made of a nice pine and there was a benches all the way around the room. Kagome helped Inuyasha to the edge of the bath tube where he undressed. Kagome took the bathrobe from him and started to walked out

"I'll be just out side the door if you need me, just call."

"Kagome."-Inuyasha paused and looked down into the water-"C-can you stay with me and talk? We have never really talked before have we?" Kagome smiled and locked the door before she walked back over to him

"We can't have any one coming in while your washing up, can we?" A large smile appeared on his face as she sat down on the edge of the tube.

"No we can't have that." Inuyasha rubbed his arm with a warm cloth. The warm water was welcome on his sore muscles. Kagome watched as all the things sango had told her came flooding back. Inuyasha looked up at her. "Kagome… Are you ok?" He placed his hand gently on her cheek. Kagome's eyes meet with his.

"Inuyasha you must leave this place as soon as you are well enough. If you don't then you'll be stuck her paying off what you owe lady Kaede"

A very puzzled look showed up on Inuyasha face. "Kagome what do you mean?"

"I mean. If you stay here you'll be forced to work until you can pay lady Kaede for all the bandages and food you ate and used while you where recovering for your injuries." It was starting to sink in. This wasn't just any other home that sheltered women. This was something else completely. Inuyasha was starting to get worried. What was Kagome trying to tell him and why?

"What type of work?" he questioned a little scared of the answer.

"I'm not too sure, most likely some sort of manual work like being a guard for the house or maybe you'll be on the clean up crew after we shut down at night. But I want you to leave as soon as you well enough. So you don't have to stay here." Inuyasha looked at the ground then up at her. Their eyes meet once more and now Inuyasha could see her pleading for him to leave, and not ask any more questions. But Inuyasha needed to know what she was trying so desperately to hide from him.

"Kagome why did you dodge my question earlier? And what are you trying to hide from me?"

"I didn't think you had noticed that… I don't want talk about that right now" Inuyasha's golden eyes glared at her. His hand grabbed her and held it tightly

"Kagome tell me. I want to know what your hiding form me"

"I don't want to talk about it!" she snapped back at him.

"Kagome tell me!"

"I don't want to talk about it!!"

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha let a small growl of annoyance out of mouth. But he took back what he had just said and done. When he saw tears start to form in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm a hre…" she whispered so low that Inuyasha could barely hear it

"What?"

"I'm a whre…" she whispered a little louder. Inuyasha could still barely hear.

"You're a what?" he asked again

"I'M A WHORE!" She snapped loudly so Inuyasha didn't miss hear and make her say the horrible truth again. "I'm a whore! Your staying in the 'Lilly of the dark' whorehouse! That's why I smell like different men! I'm a whore…" Every thing made sense now. Why he had heard moaning coming from the main house and that was why Kikyo had been such a good lover.

"Kagome… I'm so sorry I didn't know"

"Its not you" she sighed and wipe her teary eyes

"Why are you a… whore? You much to kind to be one"

"It's my fathers fault. He started to gamble after my mother die. He lost so much money that he had to sell me to this place to try and pay it back… the funny thing is that he is still gambling... I don't want you to stay and work here all right?"

Inuyasha shock his head in disbelief, "Kagome… do you like being a whore?"

"No I hate being one"

"If I could help you get out of here then would you take my help?"

"I would. But why would you help me?"

"Because you saved my life" Kagome smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha neck and pulled him a hugged. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kagome get in the water with me… I don't want to smell the sent of men on you. I want to smell your lovely sent… I promise I won't touch you."

Kagome smiled grew larger and undressed in front of him. Inuyasha stared at her lovely body. Her C size breasts. They were plump and perky. Her light pink nipples stood on end in the cool air. Kagome's hips and stomach curve in a lovely hourglass shape. It took Inuyasha every thing he has not to reach out and touch her chest. But like the peek of the back, the peek of the front was too short. Kagome lovely body disappeared under the bath water.

Inuyasha held out the cloth for her to take "Here you can wash your self clean"

Her pushed his hand back and moved on to his lap. "If you want you can wash me." The look on Inuyasha face showed he didn't understand at all. Kagome continued, "think of this as my gifted to you for even thinking of helping me out of this place. Most men wouldn't dream about helping me."

Inuyasha sighed and took her hand in his. "I'm not just any other man. I don't want to see people suffer like you have." Kagome sighed and rested his head on his

"Inuyasha I want you to be able to take me when ever you want…you're the kindest man I have ever known I want to honor of keeping you happy" Kagome took Inuyasha's hands and placed then on her breasts.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha gazed down at her. He was filled with an emotion he had never felt before. As he studied her fair face, his heart quickened its pace and he never wanted this moment to end. Inuyasha learned his head down and kissed her cheek. Her lips slid down her neck making Kagome take sharp breaths as a shiver made its way down her spine. "How about we get this smell off you now" Kagome relaxed and let his hand caress her body. Kagome arched her back as Inuyasha's hand passed over her breasts. His touch licked her neck making her whimper a bit "Inuyasha…." She groaned. "Please don't leave…don't stop."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The heavy petting soon turned into all out war of the hand. Both Inuyasha and Kagome tried to feel every inched of each other and Inuyasha pressed Kagome up against the wall off the bathroom. Kagome grabbed his ass making Inuyasha's hand clamp onto her inner thighs. But all of a sudden Inuyasha stopped trying to pry her legs apart. Kagome took this pause to catch her breath.

"What is wrong?" she breathed in his ear. Her action sent shivers down his spine, he turned to her and said. "Get you clothes on we can't do this here… people are coming and here are lots of them." Kagome quickly pushed him off and wrapped a robe around her self and helped Inuyasha into his. No sooner did the two of them tie their robes up, the door open and the group of giggling, naked girl walked into the room Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at their bodies. Full bouncing breasts, he was almost drooling over. Inuyasha took her hand and pulled Kagome back to their room. Where he, once again, pushed her against the wall. A large smile appeared on Kagome's face, she could feel an erection between her legs and it made her want Inuyasha more.

"Your so hard" she huffed as she pulled off her clothing "I want you to take me here and now" Inuyasha was caught off guard by this comment and he took a step back. Was this what Kagome was really like when he was not around? Inuyasha's thoughts where broken when he felt Kagome wet pussy on his leg. He looked down only too see Kagome humping it like a horny dog.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha gulped with a he blushed.

"Don't give me that…" she panted. "You started this when you began to lick me neck in the water. I really want you Inuyasha… I can slow down if you want but my body is aching for the hard cock of yours" Inuyasha smiled. Her hand grabbing her hips and making her stop.

"You must really want me. You're so wet."

"I want to make sweet love to you.. Just like when you did…." Kagome trailed off that was the last thing she walked to bring up at a time like this. Inuyasha smiled evilly and rubbed her nipples between his fingers.

"is this what you want?" he asked.

Kagome let out a deep groaned. Inuyasha hand held Kagome wrists to the wall and his legs held her legs apart too. Kagome was completely helpless and that is what made it sweeter for both of them. Inuyasha had the power to anything she wanted to her and Kagome wasn't trying to stop him. Inuyasha's tong licked at Kagome's nipple before he took the whole thing in his mouth. Kagome started to pant even more then before "I-Inuyasha" she groaned. He knew what she was begging for. With out another seconds wait Inuyasha places himself between her legs and thrust his large, 11-inche cock in to her. Kagome let out a deep gasp and Inuyasha started to pump in and out. Kagome's panting turned into moaning. Unfortunately for Kagome and Inuyasha there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha slowed her pace but didn't stop what he was doing, his tong still licked her nipple and his hips still thrust in and out. Kagome took a deep breath before she started to speak.

"What is it? I'm a little busy at the moment"

"I'm worry miss but Lady Kikyo said that you might be able to give me what i wanted to day." Kagome face darkened at this comment

"K-Kikyo is busy with someone then?"

"No. She told me that she wasn't feeling too well and that she was still sore from last night" Kagome glared at the door. This was a lie and she knew it. Kikyo was never in the main house with a 'client' last night, she had the night off. This was just Kikyo's way of making Kagome life miserable. One of Lady Kaede's rules was to please the guards that worked here and tend to what were they wanted. Kagome let out a deep sigh. Inuyasha looked up at his and saw the hated in Kagome face.

"Kagome?" he whispered her in ear. Kagome glanced at him before looked back at the door.

"Do you really wish me to do this favor for you?"

"Oh yes Lady Kagome." the young man said.

"Alright I'll do it for you. Where would you like me to meet you?"

"In the back court yard" The sound of the man's footsteps told Kagome he had left. She turned to Inuyasha with a sad sorry look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I must leave."

"What? Why?" Inuyasha backed off a little and let her leg close, but he still had hold of her wrists.

"I can't explain to you right now but I have to get ready." Kagome wiggled one of her hands free of his grasp and cupped Inuyasha cheek

"Please don't leave the room while I'm gone. I don't want anyone too see how much you have healed yet." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome smiled sweetly and pulled him into a deep kiss. Inuyasha let go of her writs and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I want to know what's going on here, when you come back" Kagome didn't say a word. She just backed away and pulled her pink kimono on. She fixed her hair to a neatly done bun on her head. All the fun she was having with Inuyasha had messed it up badly.

"I'll be back soon... I promise you that." Kagome had left the bewildered half demon in the room alone.

Inuyasha sat down on the floor and began to masturbate. His strong hand glided up and down the length of his cock. Soft moaned came from his mouth. There was no reason for him to have a hard cock if Kagome wasn't around to use it on. Within a minute of Kagome leaving there was a second knock on the door. His moaning stopped abruptly and he pulled the blanket over his lap. Inuyasha growled lowly at this annoyance. He was so close to coming cum had started to come out of the tip of his cock.

"Inuyasha, Are you in there?" the female voice asked. Inuyasha started at the door, 'Kikyo?' he thought 'Why would she be here?'

"Yes, you can come in if you want. Kagome isn't here right now" the door slide open and Kikyo walked in and sat down next to him. She couldn't help but notice Inuyasha erection through the blanket.

"You must be so lonely and wanting of a really woman." she smiled and placed her hands on his inner leg just inches from his cock.

"What?!" he asked, surprised that Kikyo had just insulted Kagome.

"You can hide it from me" she giggled. Pealing back the blanket Kikyo came face to face with Inuyasha rock hard cock "I saw it through the blanket.. You have a very big cock boy, And I love it so Much" Inuyasha went flush as he looked down at his cock

"Most women say that when they see it, but Kikyo we shouldn't do this Kagome could be back any minute and I wanted to do this with h..." Inuyasha trailed off when Kikyo started to stoke his cock.

"Don't worry about her, she wont be back for a long time" Kikyo smirked.

Inuyasha let out a small groan as he started to climax. The cum dripped down the length of his cock and over Kikyo hand. The cum was lubricant to Kikyo's, letting it move more easily over the length of his cock. By the time Inuyasha had finished cuming Kikyo's hand and his cock where covered in Inuyasha cum. Kikyo's smiled masked the fact she was not happy that Inuyasha was already starting to cum, before she started her work on his cock. To her it could have only meant that Kagome had try to have sex with him and had succeeded in what she had been trying to do. Kikyo began to suck his cock and lap up that ever cum had come out. Inuyasha loves everything she was doing to his body.

"K-Kikyo we shouldn't do this here" he huffed.

"Why not?" she asked. Her thumb rube the head on his cock.

"B-because this is Kagome's room and -" Inuyasha let out a deep groan.

"I see you don't want to do this here because this is Kagome's room... I'll take you to the bath house so we can have some privacy"

"No I don't want to have sex with you at all" Kikyo let go on his cock and shot up.

"But, but I thought you cared about me!..." Kikyo's eyes began to water and she looked down at him "I see you like that Whore more then you like me! At least I have only been with one man in my life, unlike Kagome!" she snapped.

Inuyasha stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kikyo... please under stand I have to help Kagome out of this place. It's not fair what her father is putting her through.. If you want my help then I'll get you out of here too."

"I'm not a whore here I work in the kitchens!" she snapped her eyes where filling with more water.

"I'm sorry I just through since you lived here then you where one."

"Well I'm not... and Kagome doesn't need your help out of this place."

"What?" Inuyasha stared down at Kikyo with puzzled eyes.

"Kagome has already paid back Kaede. She can leave this hell hole when where she wants... she stays so she can fuck people" Inuyasha was shocked at this news. How could Kagome be like this? She seemed so kind around him. This couldn't be true, Could it?

"Kagome's so nice I can't believe what you're telling me"

"Its all an act! She is an evil wench! I have heard her talking to Kaede about me. Every day she is trying to make my life more miserable, she is trying to get Kaede to move me to the main house and make me a whore! If you don't be live me then fine I'll show you"

Kikyo through a robe at Inuyasha and waited for him to put it on before she pulled him towards the back courtyard. Kikyo's plan was coming together nicely. Once Inuyasha was mad at Kagome it would be easy for her to win Inuyasha's heart over. As Inuyasha drew closer to the courtyard he could hear moaned and grunts. But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. There was Kagome standing against the wall. Her kimono was pulled apart (but still tied at the waist) so her groin and legs where fully visible to any one walking by. Her chest was exposed too. The man was fucking her hard making Kagome breasts bounce up and down. But even thought Kagome moaned and groaned she had a vacant look in her eyes, she didn't look like she was enjoying it. Inuyasha took a step back and gasped. Kikyo smiled but quickly hide it from him

"see she is nothing but a whore" Kikyo said in a very happy and content voice. It was a big change from the hurt voice she was using in the room. Kagome snapped out of her daze when she heard Kikyo and looked over. She was horrified when she saw Inuyasha standing there. Kagome immediately pushed the man away from her and stepped to wards him.

"Inuyasha it not what you think!" Kagome pleaded. The man she had just pushed away glared at her "You bitch! I never you could stop fucking me yet!" the man pulled his fit back and punch her in the face sending Kagome to the ground. Inuyasha clenched his fits and stared at them. Normally he would have stepped in and ripped the man to spreads for hitting a girl he liked. But Inuyasha couldn't find the strength or will to move. It was too much of a shock for him to take.

"Now do you believe me?" Kikyo asked

"Y-yes you where right" Inuyasha replied. His eyes were cold and his voice was emotionless. Kagome got to her feet again stepped forward.

"Inuyasha I… I can explain this all to you"

"You can't..." he said in the same emotionless voice as before "and there is no point in waist your time thinking up at lie to tell me ether" Inuyasha turned and walked away Kagome ran after him only to be tackled to the ground the man. Where he spared her legs apart and pinned her to the ground with his own body.

"Oh no you don't bitch your still mine fore a another ten minutes!" he chucked

"Inuyasha!" she called out as the man entered her again and began to pump. Kagome squirmed but she couldn't get herself free form his grip.

"Moan bitch!" the man snapped as his hand came down and struck her face again. The sound of his hand hitting her flesh echoed through out the hallway. Inuyasha turned around and looked at her. Kagome face was turned away from him, but Inuyasha could clearly see she was crying. The man was moving in and out of Kagome at an animal's pace. Inuyasha's gaze shifted to Kikyo for a moment and he saw Kikyo almost laughing at Kagome and she wore a huge smile on her face. But Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a little sad for Kagome. She might have been a whore, but she didn't derive to be raped. But something was stopping him from helping her. Maybe it was Kikyo and her holding on to his hand that stopped him. Kikyo squeezed it tightly and looked up at him.

"Let go. There is nothing more you can do for the girl... she is learning her lesson right now. Next time I hope she won't mess with peoples hearts." Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo, his eyes narrowed. Any trace of her enjoyment was gone now. Her eyes were sad and pleading with him to leave. But Inuyasha noticed another emotion in her eyes. The emotion was satisfaction that Kagome was suffering. Inuyasha was starting to doubt what Kikyo had told her about working in the kitchens and about Kagome making her life miserable.

"But still we cant..." Inuyasha trailed off when he heard the man speak again.

"I said Moan bitch! Moan now!" once again the man struck Kagome, but these time where was the sound of cracking bones. Kagome clench her eyes shut and groaned in pain. Inuyasha eyes strayed back to Kagome. He knew that the man had just broken or at least fractured Kagome ribs. Kikyo tugged on Inuyasha arm. Not being able to look any long Inuyasha turned and once again began to walk away. Kagome opened her eyes just in time to see him turn away. "Don't leave me..." she whispered in a sob. "...Inuyasha."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

No matter what Inuyasha did he couldn't get Kagome's sad face out of his mind. The only thought that was running through his mind was 'is Kagome ok?' Kikyo sat Inuyasha down in rested her head on his chest. Her fingers played with his hair, she let out a long deep sigh.

"Inuyasha what are you thinking about?" the last thing she wanted to hear at that moment came out of his mouth.

"Kagome… did I do the right thing by leaving here like that?" Kikyo frowned and tugged his hair hard enough for Inuyasha to yelp.

"You did. This is the only way for a whore like her to learn. How about we don't think about her any more. You have me now and I'm a lot nicer" Inuyasha gave a questing look. Some how Inuyasha didn't believe that Kikyo was nicer then Kagome, especially after what he saw Kikyo did while she watch Kagome being raped.

"But still… Kagome was so nice to me and I turned my back on her."

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo snapped "I don't want to hear about that wretch Kagome anymore she got what she deserved!"

Inuyasha glared at her "what do you mean by that? After what I saw you do yesterday I think you have some explaining to do!"

Inuyasha jumped up when the door open and he found him self stared at Kagome. She looked like hell. Her cloth's where loosely hanging on her and if it wasn't for her holding on to them they would had fallen off. The bruise had started to show on her cheek where the guard had hit her. Her eyes where filled for hate for Inuyasha but she had an even deeper hate for Kikyo. Kagome lung forward, grabbing Kikyo by her neck and pinning her to the wall.

"What did you tell him?!" she snapped her nails where digging into her skin drawing blood. Kikyo let out a hellish cackle.

"You stupid girl. I only told him what was true about you" Kagome narrowed her eyes more.

"You what?!" Kagome snapped at Kikyo. "You wench how could you spread lies about me!"

Kikyo chuckled, "It was easy. Inuyasha has such a lovely body I had to have him"

"You'll pay for every thing you have done!" Kagome pulled out a small hidden knife and took a slashed at her, but Inuyasha stopped her hand before it made contact with her skin.

"Kagome what are you doing!?" he yelled Kagome spun around and slapped him. Her hand left a red mark and a confused half demon in its wake. Kagome eyes water as she stared at him

"You... left me there..." she sniffled "how could you do that... I through you cared about me. What we did earlier was just for fun wasn't it didn't mean any thing?"

"K-Kagome it wasn't just for fun. I do I have... It's not that simple any more. I have heard things about you." Kagome's eyes narrowed into a glare again.

"You thought thing because you heard rumors form Kikyo. I haven't done anything to make you distrust me. Have I? Why would you think those thing true?..." Kagome paused "I guess you haven't heard any rumors about Kikyo yet have you?"

"About Kikyo? Like what?"

"Like she always has sex with the-" Kikyo jumped up and punched Kagome in her broken ribs stopping her in mid-sentence.

"Shut up you bitch! Inuyasha is mine, his body, his soul, I won't have you interfering with him and me!" Kikyo turned to Inuyasha and took his hands. "Please you have to believe when I say I haven't done anything wrong. Kagome tell lies about me"

"Like what? How you're still around here even with your dept paid back and that you don't fuck anyone excepted the men you hand pick, men like Inuyasha. I get all your work you don't want to do in the main house and I don't even get all my usual pay because it goes to you! Kikyo tell me why you didn't want to take care of Inuyasha the night he was brought to us. You told me and Kaede that you did want to waist your time, but that changes when he wakes up and you find out the he is the sexiest thing alive and he has a long cock." Kagome chuckled. Kikyo turned around and kicked her in the stomach. Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagome rolled around in pain.

"Kikyo stop hurting her!" Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her hand before she could cast another blow "you told me Kagome was the one who had her dept pay back. You where lying weren't you?"

"Who will you trust Inuyasha? What I said was the truth...Talk to anyone in the house and you will get the same story I just told you." Kagome huffed. Kikyo was starting to get tired and she feared that Kagome was starting to get Inuyasha to listen to her.

"Inuyasha be a dear and through Kagome out into the hallway."

"Just dump her there? She is badly hurt though" Kikyo glared at him quickly.

"Do what I say the lying trump can die for all I care." Inuyasha stooped down and picked Kagome up. "Oh and Inuyasha came back quickly I want to have some fun to get my mind off things" Kikyo hand where already pulling her kimono open and showing him her breasts.

Kagome sent a glare at Kikyo and whispered "What did I tell you. She is not to be trusted." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome before walking out of the room.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome after they where out of hearing raging of Kikyo. Her face looked like she had been mugged a bruise on her cheek, blood running from her mouth and her skin as grow pale. He brushed her bangs from her face and let his figures trail down her body until the came to her half open kimono. He gulped and looked back up at her face. She looked asleep. Most likely Kagome had just lost conciseness from the fight, the strain of the resent events must had been too much for her to handle all at once. Inuyasha lowly pulled the kimono open just enough to see her injuries. They where bad. Her ribs looked to be broken and blood oozed out of deep cuts. Inuyasha eyes water and he hugged Kagome tightly. He felt so bad for what he had done to her. Inuyasha still wasn't sure whom to believe, but the one think he knew was Kikyo wasn't the woman he thought she was. "Kagome I'm so sorry" Inuyasha placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead and continued on his way.


	7. Please help me

Sorry i havent updated my fanfic in a while but i need your help. Im out of idea for whazt should happen in the story. it would be very nice if you help me out and give me some idea's. any ideas would be good. there is no limits to what you could suggest so go crazy with your idea. if i can ill try and put all your ideas into the story. the more idea i have to quicker ill be able to write new chapter. i hope i get ideas from you all soon.

- Sakura 00


End file.
